bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BGMD:RRT Day 24
Narrator #1: "The story of the Bubble Guppies and Pikachu ends here. But the Seven Team isn't done yet! There are many rescues to be done! And now a new adventure begins! YEAH!!!" *Narrator #2: "Okay, now, due to the Seven Team's heroic actions, the falling star was destroyed." *Narrator #1: "YEAH! And peace returned to the world of Pokemon...FINALLY!" *Narrator #2: "Shut up, you. Anyway, but that did not put an end to the natural calamities." *Narrator #1: "Oh really?" *Narrator #2: "Yes. Natural disasters still occured, but less often." *Narrator #1: "YEAH! Oh, and uh, needless to say, the Seven Team's rescue activities continued as if nothing had changed...Right back at ya." *Narrator #2: "And now...onto Bubble Guppies Mystery Dungeon; Red Rescue Team...Part two." *Narrator #1: "There's a part two?" *Narrator #2: "Yep." (Several hours later, the guppies returned to their rescue house again to reorganize things.) *Gil: "It feels great to be back." *Deema: "Yep. It sure does." *Moscow: "Glad you guys don't have to leave that soon." (Their friend Pikachu comes in.) *Pikachu: "Howdy, y'all. I went by the Pelipper Post Office earlier. Them Bulletin Board was still covered with them rescue jobs. Though it's peaceful again here, many Pokemon are still in need for our help." *Goby: "Okay!" *Molly: "Then we should keep on doing our best as always!" (The team heard a familiar voice.) *Caterpie: "Guys!" (Caterpie and Metapod came.) *Oona: "Oh, hi, Caterpie and Metapod." *Nonny: "Something wrong?" *Caterpie: "It's Snubbull! Something weird is going on!" *Deema (confused): "There's a weird Snubbull...?" *Nonny: "Weird? How?" *Metapod: "He looks completely different." *Pikachu: "Come on, y'all. Let's head to Poketucky." (We cut to the town's pond. They notice another familiar character.) *Pikachu: "Howdy, Ralphie! Say, you haven't seen Snubbull anywhere?" *Oona: "We've heard something strange happened to him." *Granbull: "I'm Snubbull." *Deema: "You what?! But...but, but, but..." *Pikachu: "Partner, you don't look anything like the way you did before!" *Granbull: "I don't really understand either. I went into that cave there, and bam..." *Molly: "What cave?" *Whiscash: "It appeared without me noticing. Look. Right there." (On a stone platform in the water, there seem to be a hole.) *Molly: "So you went in there..." *Granbull: "Yep. And I came out looking like this..." *Ralphie: "Snubbull underwent evolution. He evolved." *Deema: "Evo-whaaaaat?" *Gil: "Evolution?" *Pikachu: "Come again, sir...evolution?" *Oona: "I don't follow." *Ralphie: "Pokemon, upon satisfying certain conditions, may evolve. When a Pokemon undergoes evolution, its appearance changes." *Gil: "Oh, that must be awesome!" *Goby: "Yeah! Really awesome! Your own appearance...that can change?" *Ralphie: "I suspect that cave is where evolution can take place. This is merely a guess...Perhaps it could not take place before because the world's balance was abnormal. But now that the star has been destroyed, the world's balance is restored. And perhaps that cave became unsealed." *Caterpie: "So if I evolved, I would become like Metapod?!" *Metapod: "I wish...I want to be Butterfree quickly..." *Granbull: "Uh, hold on a second. I don't know if I like this or not...My cute little face turned all creepy..." *Ralphie: "Evolution is not a bad thing. Appearance isn't the only thing that changes through evolution. One's power and abilities may be enhanced, for example." *Granbull: "Wow! Really?! I...I'll be stronger?!" *Metapod: "That makes me want to evolve even more! I wish I could be Butterfree soon." *Caterpie: "Yes, me too! *Narrator #1: "I don't see where this is---" *Pikachu: "Shut it! Anyway, can we evolve if we go to that cave?" *Ralphie: "Yes. But it would depend on the conditions." *Gil: "Uhh, it won't be me and my friends that'll evolve when we go in there. Too bad we're not Pokemon." (The scene cuts to the path from the house.) *Pikachu: "Just wait a sec, y'all. There's something I gotta say before we go to a dungeon. You know how we always go on dungeons together?" *Guppies: "Yes?" *Pikachu: "So I think we'll be seeing them sorts of different dungeons from now on. And I think them dungeons may be tough even for us. So, I have an idea." *Goby: "Let's hear it." *Pikachu: "Instead of us runnin' things all the time, we should let the team as a whole do it." *Oona: "Ummm, I'm not following." *Pikachu: "Like, how about we change things so we can pick the leader and members to go into them dungeons? That might mean we won't be going on them rescues to certain dungeons. But that will let us handle rescues better by more of them Pokemon types available. Y'all like that idea?" *Gil: "So you're say is that we should be able to freely choose leaders?" *Pikachu: "Yep." *Guppies: "Agreed!" *Pikachu: "Yeah! Y'all are the best!" *Deema: "Then it's a new rule! We can now freely pick the Pokemon that are going into dungeons." *Pikachu: "I think this is how we should pick the leader of a team going into them dungeons. In its Friend Area, you just simply ask if they wanna jack along as leader. That'll make them Pokemon the team leader. And one thing. We should make it so a team leader can go into them dungeons alone if it wants." *Guppies: "Wow!" *Pikachu: "Anyway, partners, to choose the leader of a dungeon-bound team...In a Friend Area, ask them to be leader. We should always choose the team leader in its Friend Area before sending them team to any dungeon." *Guppies: "Ooh!" *Pikachu: "So, if y'all need me, I'll be at the Friend Area." (The guppies watched as he walked off. Then they heard a laugh.) *Voice: "Bahahahahaha!" *Gil: "Is that Shroyster?" *Shroyster: "That Lom-''brat''! He amuses me so much! Bahahahaha!" (notices the guppies) "Oh, uh, hey you guys. Long time no see." *Deema: "I hope you're not messing with us." *Shroyster: "Ah, shut it. What I was laughing at is Lombre's tale. It's hysterical! I've heard that he almost drowned at sea!" *Nonny: "Really? That's not hysterical." *Shroyster: "Shut up. But that Lombre...he lives in water! How pathetic! Bahahahahaha!" *Oona: "You are so mean!" *Shroyster: "I know, and that's what I love to hear!" (Scene cuts to Poketucky.) *Lombre: "Huh? What's that?" *Deema: "It's what happened to you at sea." *Lombre: "Oh! That-that...Oh, what happened at sea, you ask? Listen to me...I DID NOT DROWN! Gosh, they're making up stupid stories about me!" *Molly: "Could you tell us what happened?" *Lombre: "Yeah, I'll tell you what really happened. See, I went out the sea to frolic a while back. Well, I was trying that Dive thing. S-so, I was having fun going underwater...And I got washed out to sea a bit. And all of a sudden, these wicked clouds rolled in...And before I knew it, there was a full-blown storm raging!" *Gil: "Woah!" *Lombre: "There's more! A dungeon appeared in the sea! I was shocked witless! I got out of there fast! But who would guess it? A dungeon in a stormy sea!" *Deema: "Wooooooooo! A dungeon! But what about it?" *Lombre: "You want to know more about that dungeon in the sea? I vamoosed it out of there, so I can't tell you much." *Gil: "Wellll...." *Lombre: "I know! Maybe Whiscash would know something!" *Deema: "Yeah! That might work! Let's go talk to what's-his-name!" (The guppies swam down the path to the pond. Deema sneaks into the cave.) *Voice: "This is Luminous Cave. Do you seek a new evolution?" *Deema: "Yes, yes, yes!" *Voice: "Will you give an item for evolution?" *Deema: "Uhh, no...whoever you are." *Voice: "You who seek awakening...Let us begin. Deema, is it? You're undergoing changes...Deema's appearance changed..." (Deema comes out as an Earth filly; blonde poofy mane and tail, orange coat, and same blue eyes. She also has wings and a horn.) *Goby: "Deema! You're...you're...you're a..." *Deema: "That's right." (The rest of the guppies went inside the cave and all came back out as fillies and colts; Molly has a light blue coat, and long pink mane and tail; Gil's coat is dark green and dark blue mane and tail; Goby's coat is navy blue, mane and tail are indigo; Oona's coat is floral lavender, her mane and tail are purple; Nonny's coat is light green, his mane and tail are orange. He still wears his blue goggles. They're all young alicorns.) *Oona: "We're ponies!" *Nonny: "We're small ponies called fillies and colts." *Gil: "Interesting. But I think we could've hear more about that dungeon thing in the sea that green guy was talking about..." *Whiscash: "Ah, so you wish to know about the dungeon in the sea? I, too, have heard of it. I have heard of a place that is far off our coast...It is a sea churned by torrential storms and violent waves. It is a place appropriately named the Stormy Sea." *Guppies: "Stormy Sea..." *Whiscash: "There, one will find a dungeon that leads to the bottom of the sea. The sea is infinitely dark, and its depth is unimaginable. That's what I have heard. Hahaha! You look eager to go. However...to go beneath the sea, a Hidden Machine named Dive is needed. Without Dive, you cannot go to the Stormy Sea. Ha! Your faces tells me you are desperate to go." *Gil: "We're up for it." *Whiscash: "So be it. You may have this." *Molly: "The Dive." *Whiscash: "I understand that it is a very rare item that was found in a place called the Solar Cave. If you were to carry that Hidden Machine as an item...Or if any team member wishing to enter the dungeon used that Hidden Machine to learn Dive...You would be able to enter the Stormy Sea." *Gil: "Awesome! Now we can go to the Stormy Sea!" *Molly: "Onward!" (The young now-alicorns fly off to do errands around town. After gathering items, we cut to a montage of the kids traveling through Stormy Sea, fightng off enemies there. They reached the end of the Sea.) Gwooooooooooooooh! *Voice: "...My power...is bursting...My infinite...POWER!" Gwwwwwooooooooooo! (The area is lit and we see a giant whale-like creature.) *Creature: "My duels against Groudon left us both exhausted...I took to a long and deep sleep...All the time, I waited. Waited for my power to recover! And now...I'm on the verge of regaining my power! I am Kyogre! The lord of the sea! Witness the destructive force of my waves! Marvel at my awesome power!" (The battle begins! Ding!) *Narrator #1: "I think we're gonna have to skip the battle and get right to the part where they go home." (After the battle, the gup-ponies went home to call it a day.) *BGMD:RRT Day 25